Bogaj
} |group1 = Albumet e studios |group1abbr = studio |group1content = With His Hot and Blue Guitar Sings the Songs That Made Him Famous The Fabulous Johnny Cash Greatest! Hymns by Johnny Cash Songs of Our Soil Sings Hank Williams Ride This Train Now, There Was a Song! Now Here's Johnny Cash The Lure of the Grand Canyon Hymns from the Heart The Sound of Johnny Cash All Aboard the Blue Train Blood, Sweat and Tears Ring of Fire: The Best of Johnny Cash The Christmas Spirit I Walk the Line Bitter Tears: Ballads of the American Indian Orange Blossom Special Sings the Ballads of the True West Everybody Loves a Nut Happiness is You Carryin' On with Johnny Cash and June Carter From Sea to Shining Sea Old Golden Throat The Holy Land More of Old Golden Throat Hello, I'm Johnny Cash Man in Black A Thing Called Love America: A 200-Year Salute in Story and Song The Johnny Cash Family Christmas Any Old Wind That Blows Johnny Cash and His Woman Ragged Old Flag Junkie and the Juicehead Minus Me The Johnny Cash Children's Album Sings Precious Memories John R. Cash Look at Them Beans One Piece at a Time The Last Gunfighter Ballad The Rambler I Would Like to See You Again Gone Girl Silver A Believer Sings the Truth Rockabilly Blues Classic Christmas The Baron The Adventures of Johnny Cash Johnny 99 Highwayman Rainbow Believe in Him Heroes Class of '55 Johnny Cash is Coming to Town Classic Cash: Hall of Fame Series Water from the Wells of Home Boom Chicka Boom Highwayman 2 The Mystery of Life American Recordings The Road Goes on Forever Unchained American III: Solitary Man American IV: The Man Comes Around American V: A Hundred Highways American VI |group2 = Albume drejtpërsëdrejti |group2abbr = live |group2content = At Folsom Prison At San Quentin The Johnny Cash Show På Österåker Strawberry Cake The Survivors Live VH1 Storytellers At Madison Square Garden A Concert Behind Prison Walls |group3 = Muzikë filmi |group3abbr = soundtrack |group3content = I Walk the Line Little Fauss and Big Halsy The Gospel Road Return to the Promised Land |group4 = Albume përpilimi |group4abbr = compilation |group4content = Greatest Hits, Vol. 1 Heart of Cash The World of Johnny Cash Greatest Hits, Vol. 2 Sunday Morning Coming Down International Superstar Five Feet High and Rising Greatest Hits, Vol. 3 The Unissued Johnny Cash Johnny & June Tall Man Encore Biggest Hits Wanted Man 16 Biggest Hits Love, God and Murder The Essential Johnny Cash Unearthed The Legend The Legend of Johnny Cash Personal File The Legend of Johnny Cash Vol. II |group5 = Këngë |group5abbr = këngë |group5content = "25 Minutes to Go" "A Boy Named Sue" "Cat's in the Cradle" "Cocaine Blues" "Cry Cry Cry" "Dark as a Dungeon" "Engine 143" "Folsom Prison Blues" "Get Rhythm" "Goodnight, Irene" "Green Green Grass of Home" "Greystone Chapel" "Hey Porter" "Home of the Blues" "Hurt" "I Walk the Line" "In My Life" "It Ain't Me Babe" "Jackson" "Like the 309" "The Man Comes Around" "One Piece at a Time" "The One on the Right is on the Left" "Remember the Alamo" "(Ghost) Riders in the Sky" "Ring of Fire" "What'd I Say" }} Category:Stampa muzikantësh en:Template:Johnny Cash hr:Predložak:Johnny Cash